Prior to this invention, laser light beams have been used both for illumination and for treatment of disease in patients. However, most of these instruments have not been of sufficiently small size that they can be passed through the various canals and openings of the body without discomfort to the patient and in some cases surgical procedures are required for introducing the instrument to the desired location within a body cavity. No device is known which can be inserted into a body cavity through the canals of the body which minimizes discomfort to the patient to the point of being nearly nonexistent or which can be introduced into the body cavities by use of a needle so as to obviate the necessity for a conventional surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,577 to Bass et al. discloses an endoscope of substantial size for performing laser surgery. In this device, a conventional light is used through fiber optics to illuminate the operating site and laser light is used to perform a surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,403 to Epstein, et al. discloses a fiber optic laser endoscope. The device utilizes a laser beam as a light source and an optical fiber as a light transmitter. The sensing means includes a TV camera located at the investigated site. The laser beam produces three different wavelengths which produce white light. Also ultraviolet or infrared light can be used. The camera is separate from the fiber optics and the laser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,431 to Frank discloses an endoscope deploying a laser light source with a light conducting fiber. This device is used for irradiating bladder tumors utilizing the laser light beam.